


Oh, The Horror

by Kaelynisfree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Game Night, Gen, Lovecraftian, Metavengers, RPG, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelynisfree/pseuds/Kaelynisfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Avengers hear the Call...</p>
<p>of Cthulhu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, The Horror

Bruce stared at Tony apprehensively; in fact, the entire team of Avengers watched him closely. 

"Tony, what are you doing?" 

"What's the point of being a little insane if I can't do something crazy," he replied with a large emphasis on the crazy.

"Man of Iron, I do believe that the good Doctor is correct. This choice of action would seem ill advised," Thor said, repeating Bruce's sentiments.

Clint rolled his eyes, done with this whole business. "Let the man do what he wants, if he gets killed or eaten-"

"We can't lose him; if we do, we lose a strategic advantage," Natasha said, far more interested than her counterpart, Clint. "We need to have a plan of attack. We can't let you go in blind, Tony."

With his right hand in a fist, Tony let out a chuckle. "Ladies, ladies. I'll be fine, we've been through much worse, am I right?"

Bruce sighed. "Fine, just go, Tony. We don't have all day."

Stark grinned, releasing the fist he'd been holding for what seem like hours. Finally, he let the contents of his hand loose and two dice came spinning out across the table. Every single Avenger there held their breath as the dice slowed to a stop.

Bruce looked down at the numbers, looked up to Tony, back to the dice, and with an vast quantity of disbelief, laughed. "You made it. Barely. You are now in the Myscatonic library. You made it there without dying. Congrats."

Tony gave the rest of the group a satisfied grin, but they all continued to stare at him.

"Alright. So. What do I do now?"

**2 Hours Later:**

Natasha sat at the end of the table, her arms crossed in front of her chest as Bruce began to pack up the game materials; dice, character sheets, pencils, etc. 

"We're all dead?"

Bruce nodded. "Yes."

"What's the point of this game then?"

"Fun?"

"Widow, do no worry, I believe that we indeed destroyed the entirety of this universe and therefore destroyed the evil deities as was our goal," Thor mentioned, attempting to appease the Widow.

"But we all _died._ "

Bruce shrugged. "But you did have fun doing it, right? Besides, you don't need to feel bad. I don't think I've played a game of Call of Cthulhu in which any of the player characters came out alive at the end."

There were a few moments of silence no-one dared to fill.

Natasha continued her unamused glare at Bruce. "You had us play a game where we would almost certainly lose?"

"It's a lovecraftian horror game. What's the point if everyone doesn't get sacrificed to a all-powerful god or two?"

Natasha nearly struck, but before she could move into action, Clint was by her side, grabbing her hand gently. "Just a game, Nat. Besides, what other game would we get to sacrifice Stark to a giant bubble monster?" 

Natasha took a breath and turned to Clint, who was now slowly pulling her out of the room. "I suppose that was pretty cathartic." 

Tony let out a loud snort, pulling away from the table. "Great. Well, next time, we're doing D&D. In that shit, we're heroes."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope at least some of you know what call of Cthulhu is and if not, here's a bit of a run down:
> 
> Basically, it's a game based off of Lovecraft's works mixed in with the horror genre. The mechanics are based on a system of sanity. The more you learn about Cthulhu mythos, the more crazy you get, the more crazy you get, the more you learn about the universe. Sounds, fun, right?
> 
> Unfortunately, that means that you pull a lot of stupid stunts and get killed a lot, but no worries; it really is fun. There's a lot of roleplaying and a lot of mystery solving before you accidentally release the evil ancient gods into the universe.


End file.
